In the shift lever device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-155908, a shift lever is tiltably passed-through a plate and an upper side bracket member, and the shift lever is tiltably supported due to a shift rotating shaft of the shift lever being nipped between the upper side bracket member and a lower side bracket member.
In this shift lever device, even if the shift lever is tilted, the shift lever cannot abut the upper side bracket member. Therefore, it can be understood that load is not inputted from the shift lever to the upper side bracket member.
Here, if load were to be inputted from the shift lever to the upper side bracket member, if displacement of the upper side bracket member due to load inputted from the shift lever were not stopped, the shift rotating shaft could not be properly nipped between the upper side bracket member and the lower side bracket member, and there would be the possibility that the shift lever could not be tiltably supported properly.